Beamforming can play a role in maintaining wireless communications in an environment where an adversary maliciously attempts to disrupt communications. For example, beamforming can be used to geolocate an adversary (e.g., direction of arrival (DoA) of a signal) that is actively attempting to jam or deny use of the RF spectrum. Further, beamforming may also boost the sensitivity of receiver arrays to receive signals of interest.